A Surprising Revelation for Victoria
by mjf2468
Summary: Diego has been ill for a week, and hasn't gotten any better. Victoria is visiting and Diego says something in his delirium that changes everything. How will Victoria react? How will Diego handle her reaction? A New World Zorro story.


Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. WPI owns characters of Zorro, Victoria, and Diego. I unfortunately do not.

**AN: Kind of a shorter chapter, but it has been sitting in my computer for a while. Wanted to cheer myself up, so I thought I would share what I have. I am planning on continuing this. I hope you will enjoy this, and let me know what you think!**

"Good afternoon, Don Alejandro. How is Diego doing today?" Victoria asked upon entering the hacienda.

Leading her into the day room, Don Alejandro shook his head. "I just don't know, Victoria. His fever keeps getting higher, despite everything we have done."

"Would you like me to sit with him for awhile?"

Alejandro gave her a big smile. "Thank you, Victoria. I would greatly appreciate it."

He followed her into Diego's bedroom. "Diego hasn't regained consciousness for two days now." He greeted Felipe, who was at the bedside. Felipe gave both of them a small smile, and indicated he would leave for a while.

Turning to follow Felipe, Alejandro said, "I shall be back later, Victoria, and Felipe will be back soon, I am sure. He's hardly left Diego's side at all the past week."

Victoria pulled up the chair next to the bed and sat down. She looked at the young caballero lying in the bed. Diego's face was flushed, and he was occasionally restless.

"Oh, Diego, what shall I do with you? Why did you let yourself get so sick?" She took the rag from his head, rinsed it out in the basin next to the bed, and replaced it onto Diego's forehead.

She thought about how her life had changed in the last two weeks. Before, she and Diego had shared what she would call a friendship, but in an "I know your family" way. However, for some unknown reason, over the past two weeks, Diego began to have lunch at the tavern with her every day. They would spend some time talking about various things, and then he would go back to work at the Guardian. She hadn't realized how much she enjoyed those lunches until Diego was no longer there. He suddenly got sick, and now appeared to be possibly dying.

"Victoria, Victoria," Diego mumbled.

Victoria startled, and attempted to soothe the young man. "Yes, Diego I am here. You rest so you can get better."

"Victoria, mi amour, I love you so much."

Victoria looked at Diego in shock. Did he actually say what she thought he said? Not only did he say he loved her, but….but he used an endearment only Zorro called her. Actually….his voice sounded a little like Zorro's when he said that…

Suddenly Diego became more restless, and then attempted to get out of bed. "Victoria, I need to rescue her! She's in danger, Felipe!"

"Hush, Diego, hush. I'm here, and I'm fine. You're sick with fever, and you need to rest. There's no need to get up. Please get back into bed." Victoria struggled to get Diego back into bed, but Diego was too strong.

Felipe rushed into the room, and helped Victoria guide Diego back into bed. Felipe looked at Victoria with a question on his face.

"I'm fine, Felipe. Thank you for arriving when you did. I am sure Diego would've fallen if you hadn't shown up."

Felipe looked down at his friend and mentor. Diego's head rolled back and forth and he was mumbling. Victoria heard her name again, connected to other endearments Zorro used.

Felipe's eyes widened in shock. He then looked up at Victoria, and realized she had indeed heard the sick man saying things only Zorro would tell her. He attempted to school his face into a neutral expression, but unfortunately Victoria noticed his reaction.

"¡Oh, mi Dios, it is true. It's true," Victoria covered her mouth in shock and ran from the room.

Felipe was torn as to what he should do. He looked at Diego in bed, resting quietly at this time. Finally. _Of course, now he's quiet after making a mess for me to clear up without his input. Oh, what to do? _Felipe thought to himself.

Luckily, Don Alejandro returned to the room, questioning why Victoria had rushed past him, crying. Felipe quickly informed him he was going to go after Victoria, and left without further answering Alejandro's questions.

Felipe entered the hallway, and looked frantically around. He ran through the hacienda, and caught a glimpse of a red skirt going through the door to the back garden.

Felipe followed, and continued to doubt his actions. Victoria deserved some time to think through things on her own. However, she also had questions Felipe didn't want to leave unanswered for too long a time.

Victoria was sitting on a bench, surrounded by her favorite roses when Felipe caught up to her. Felipe wondered if she even noticed she had gravitated to the roses Zorro had always given her. He smiled to himself, thinking about the numerous ways Diego had surprised his love with the favored flower.

He was unprepared for the ferocity that was Victoria furious. "How could he do this to me, Felipe? How could he not tell me he loved me? Why did he hide behind the mask all these years, and now….now….we may not even have a chance to be together." She burst into tears and threw herself into Felipe's arms.

Felipe just hugged her, and tried to fight away his own tears. He was so afraid for the man he loved more than a father or a brother. Even Zorro's magical tea hadn't seemed to have any effect on the fever. Felipe was running out of ideas. And now….with Victoria knowing about Zorro and seemingly accepting him despite his fears of being rejected. It was just not fair!

Felipe gently pulled out of Victoria's arms and led her to the bench. He faced her, and slowly began to sign to her what he hoped were words of comfort.

"He never meant to hurt you, or hide from you. We created Zorro to get you and his father out of jail. Then he fell in love with you, and couldn't help himself. He shouldn't have flirted with you, but he fell more and more in love with you as time went by."

Victoria's tears increased in their intensity with Felipe's words. She was able to regain control again after several minutes. "Felipe, is it possible for him to get better? Have you given him his tea yet? Why hasn't it worked?"

Felipe continued to sign slowly. "I don't know why the tea hasn't worked. Perhaps he hasn't drunk enough of it. I pray that is the reason." He offered her a small smile. "I'm not giving up on him. He has to get better so you and he can finally get married."

Victoria's feistiness took this moment to return. With a coquettish smile, Victoria asked, "What makes you think I still want to marry him?" Then she became serious, as a random thought struck her. "Felipe, he really did mean to marry _me_? I'm only a tavern owner, and he's a relative of the King."

"As he always loved to say, this is the New World, and the old ways don't apply here. He loved you from the moment he saw you in the tavern after he returned from Spain. All he has talked about for the past two years was his wish to marry you and have a family with you."

"Oh, that sweet, sweet man! And he's hidden that from me, as well as hidden everything he is, from the rest of the world all this time." Felipe nodded. "Felipe, I think I should stay here and help you get Diego well. Perhaps…" Victoria started shyly, "Perhaps he will drink more tea if I offer it to him?"

Felipe nodded energetically, "I'm sure Alejandro will agree for you to stay here. Let's go see if Diego will drink more tea now."

Victoria nodded, and they both entered the hacienda.


End file.
